


The Bet

by SeparationBoundary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adultrio - Freeform, Bottom Chrollo, Drinking, M/M, Top Feitan, Top!Feitan, bottom!chrollo, everyone embarrassing Phinks, mild gambling, surprisingly little porn, trouble trio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: The trouble trio and the adultrio are drinking in a hotel bar after a successful heist.  They - egged on by Hisoka - decide to make a bet.  What could go wrong?





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satsuki42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsuki42/gifts).



> OK, so here goes. This work is a total experiment. Let me tell the story quickly: so I get this awesome comment from this awesome person (Satsuki42) who asked if I would write some Shalnark smut. Well, I LIKE Shal but I headcanon him as Ace. He appears in my works but leaves before the shagging starts. Satsuki42 suggested that perhaps Shal is Demi and I could totally see that.  
> So fast forward to this morning 2 am. I'm looking over a WIP that I started but hadnt gone back to finish yet about the two trios making a bet. I'm reading away and I get to the part where Shal leaves ...  
> Then I thought: "what if Shal stays?"  
> This is the result. There's not hardly any smut and Shal doesn't get much 'screen time' in the bedroom, but it's a start!!

“Ten million Jenny each.  Not bad, I say!  To a job well done,”

Everyone raised their glasses and clinked them roughly together causing more than a little beer and whisky to drip down arms.  There was general laughter.

A few moments of silence followed as everyone gulped, sipped, or tossed back his alcohol.

“I’m horny,” Hisoka announced.

“You’re always horny,” Chrollo replied.

“No look at me,” Feitan snarled when the tall magician let his gaze rest on the small spider.

Hisoka looked over the two blonds, Phinks and Shalnark, then settled his gaze on Illumi.

“I’ll fuck you,” Illumi said in his odd, childlike voice, making the sentence sound disturbing and strange.

Hisoka brightened noticeably,

“For the right price.”

Hisoka scowled and Feitan huffed a tiny laugh.

Illumi stood.  “Well, make up your mind.  I have to get back,”

Hisoka smiled up at him, “Illumi, darling, as much as I love your cock,”  Illumi’s head tilted to one side, eyes flat and black like a shark’s.

“I think I’ll pass on spending  _ all _ the money I just earned on it.”

Illumi, unperturbed, said, “Well, now *I* would like to have sex.”

Chrollo was watching the exchange with wide, fascinated eyes.  Feitan and Phinks had on identical expressions of disgust.

“I would like to have sex with  _ you _ ,”  Illumi announced pointing a long pale finger at one of the other five men at the table.

Time ground to a halt and all noise ceased.

As one, the entire table looked at Illumi, then at Shalnark.

“Beg pardon?” Shanark asked politely.

“Stupid Zoldyck gonna die today,” Feitan murmured

Shalnark had not moved at all.  He sat, beer halfway to his mouth, a positively serene smile on his face and homicide in his eyes.

“Shal …”  Chrollo said warningly.

“Do it, Shal,” Feitan hissed, “Kill him!  I help you hide body.”

“Feitan!”

The small thief cringed.  “Sorry, Danchou,”

“Shal, “ Chrollo said easily with only the teensiest trace of a dark undertone, “Why don't you take our cut of the loot and head on back to the hideout?”

Shalnark rose, nodded, and, smiling at Feitan and Phinks, waved, and was off.

Illumi pouted.

“Well, I suppose I’ll go,” he said and, without acknowledging any of the other men at the table, left.

“That freak gives me the creeps,” Phinks muttered into his beer.

“Me too,” Feitan added,

“Now, now,” Hisoka said, ”he really does have a nice dick.”

“Like his daddy,” Chrollo said, almost under his breath.  Then he tried to tamp down a smile and ended up studying the contents of his glass intently.

Hisoka grinned and Feitan, inexplicably, went red up to the roots of his hair.

Hisoka, Phinks, and Chrollo regarded the small man with varying degrees of curiosity and speculation.

“Tch!”  Feitan stood abruptly and swayed slightly, “I get more beer,”

“I’ll come with,” Phinks said, also standing a bit unsteadily.

 

They were back in a matter of minutes, two buckets of longnecks in ice.

Phinks was excited.

“Ohhh, hell!  The bartender up there is so hot!”

Chrollo and Hisoka immediately checked it out.

There were two.  One was ostensibly a she, good looking, tall, brown hair, brown eyes, brown skin, legs for days.  The other was probably non binary judging by how they blatantly flirted with every customer.

“Oh, god, look at that jawline,” Chrollo said.

“I wouldn’t mind having those long legs around my head.” Hisoka said thoughtfully.  Chrollo’s pupils dilated as Hisoka licked his lips.

“What?” Phinks spluttered, “I find a girl i’d like to bang and you all come sniffing around?”

“Oh,“ Chrollo said, “You were talking about the girl?”

Phinks went brick red. 

“Of course I was talking about the girl!  I’m not into …”

Both Chrollo and Feitan pinned him in a stare that was half pity, half exasperation.  He let the statement trail off.

 

“This no fair,” Feitan grumbled, “Danchou win, no problem,”  he frowned at the table.

The head of the spider leaned over, gently tipped Feitan’s face up, and kissed the smaller man lingeringly, running slender white fingers along the thief’s jaw.

“Fei …” Chrollo began dreamily,

“Hey, no getting side tracked!”  Hisoka said, then grinned wolfishly, “Unless I get to participate, too …”

Feitan’s face could melt steel.

“Fine, “ Hisoka said, “despite having to compete with the beautiful Chrollo, whoever has sex with a bartender first, wins.  Winner gets all the loot from today.”

They all clinked their glasses together again.

 

Chrollo looked around.  

“It must be close to closing, we’d better make haste,”

“Nothing like a time limit to make a bet more interesting, eh?” Hisoka said.

The drinking establishment, despite being in a hotel, was almost empty so the four men repositioned to the bar.

They unconsciously separated into pairs; Feitan and Phinks, Chrollo and Hisoka.  Each pair sat away from the other.

The bartender made a beeline for Chrollo and Hisoka first.  A bad sign for the two spiders.

 

Unbeknownst to the competitors, they were being observed.

“What are you doing?”

Shalnark, leaned casually against the door jamb leading back to the bathrooms, didn’t startle at the voice. It was if he knew on instinct that the oldest Zoldyk had stepped up close behind him.  He turned his head slightly.

“I thought you had to go?”

Illumi shrugged. 

“Why are you watching them?”

Shalnark held up one finger, touching the tip of of it with the top of his phone in his other hand.

“One, they’re my friends and I try to watch over them.  Self control is not a strong suite amongst the Phantom Troupe.  Especially with the Magician thrown into the mix.”

Illumi nodded in understanding.

Another finger went up,

“Two, I am pretty sure they’ve just made a bet, and that’s always fun to watch.”

Illumi showed more interest,

“A bet?”

“Hn.  My guess is that they’ve placed a wager on who can seduce the bartender first.’

“Which bartender?”

Shalnark shrugged.

“Does it matter?”   
Illumi looked curiously down at the compactly muscular Manipulator who paid him absolutely no mind.  Shal’s coloration was similar to Phinks’s at first glance (just as Chrollo’s and Feitan’s were similar to each others’ but not the same,) but his shading was paler; lighter hair, skin more pink than Phinks’s tan flesh. His fine straight hair looked silky soft and shone pale gold in the low bar lights.

“You should reconsider having sex with me,” Illumi murmured.  He reached out then, without even realizing that he did so, trying to stroke the sunshine colored strands.

Shalnark cocked his face up to the tall young man and smiled winningly.

“You touch me and I _ will  _ kill you,”  he said.

Illumi withdrew his hand.

“So what are you going to do?”

“Well … tamper with the game, of course.”

  
  


Shalnark pushed off of the door jamb and walked purposely toward the bar.  Illumi, after a moment, followed.

“One drink gentlemen,” one of the bartenders called, “It’s last call,”

All four of the bet participants stared as Shal sat at the bar precisely equidistant between them.  Illumi sat also, between Shal and Chrollo.

The two bartenders fetched final drinks and settled into their nightly closing up routine.

Chrollo already had the one bartender on the hook.

She leaned repeatedly on the bar in front of him, all silky smooth mahogany skin gleaming in the low bar lights, coltish long legs, and nice ass in severely abbreviated cut off shorts.

The other server had been snagged, surprisingly, by Phinks.

He was tall, lean, and young, maybe 21 or 22.  Wearing a t-shirt featuring a band who had had all of it’s hits before he was born, he was a handsome thing, strawberry blond hair and a dusting of freckles across his upturned nose.

While Chrollo and Hisoka competed for the one waitress and Phinks monopolised the other, Feitan sat and nursed his drink, disgruntled.

He found that he was not attracted to either bartender, both too tall, too skinny for his tastes, too long leggedy.

He hunched down into his scarf as Phinks and the freckled young man (“Patrick, but you can call me Pat,”) laughed together.  He shot a glance down the bar.

Why was Shal here?  He had to be up to something.

His gaze slid past the Zoldyk.  He despised and mistrusted both him and that damned clown.

Speaking of Hisoka, he and Chrollo were double teaming their bartender, all three of them laughing over something, Chrollo stretching one arm across the bar to lay a hand over hers.

Feitan snorted.  He had called it.  Chrollo would win.

The small spider took a moment (as he often did) to just admire how handsome his boss really was.  That slender body, white skin, and those huge black eyes that you could lose yourself in.

As if sensing him, Chrollo looked Feitan’s way.

The smaller man blushed crimson behind his scarf and concentrated on the top of the bar.

After a moment he glanced quickly sideways.

Chrollo was still looking, an easily readable expression on his face.

Feitan shifted uncomfortably on his barstool.  His trousers were getting a bit tight.

 

Hisoka noticed Chrollo’s sudden lack of attention to the game.  He narrowed his eyes.  Yep, Chrollo was absorbed in staring at that delicious little morsel of fury that was Feitan.  He grinned to himself as the bartender excused herself to wash glasses.  How dare everyone just assume Chrollo would take the prize.  Not with him in the running.

Hisoka’s pale golden gaze settled on illumi who was staring at him.

Hisoka smirked.

Illumi, as always, failed to react at all.

Why was he staring?  Illumi’s deadpan expression made him difficult to read.

Hisoka’s mind wandered to their earlier conversation.

Oh ho, was the slender Zoldyk still horny?

Hisoka gazed at the younger man.  He was such a delight in bed.  Despite his usual lack of emotion, something broke loose in Illumi when he had sex.  One of the most dangerous assassins in the world and he became totally submissive in bed, long limbs writhing, begging for it.

Hisoka suddenly realised that Chrollo was missing.  He blinked and looked around the bar.  The small dark spider was gone as well.

Well, damn.  Leave it to Chrollo to be the first to get some (even if it wasn’t the bartender.)  He was probably getting thoroughly fucked in a stairwell by that delicious little psychopath right that second.

_ Damn! _

Hisoka snagged his drink and shifted down the bar to sit next to Illumi.

 

Phinks was genuinely enjoying talking to the bartender.  The young man was affable and cute and seemed into the tall spider.  When the boy moved off to count out the register Phinks noticed Feitan was gone.  He glanced up.  

Chrollo too.  

_ Well. _

Phinks blushed and noted who was left.  The clown and that Zoldyk with their heads together, and Shal.

His friend and fellow spider smiled at him and raised his glass cheerfully.

Suddenly his conversation with the young bartender seemed less fun.  He wanted to talk with someone who knew him, who understood, who shared his unique lifestyle.

For a moment he had a pang of regret that Feitan was not there.

Then he raised his gaze to Shalnark who grinned.

Hisoka and Illumi were just slipping out.

Phinks slid his drink down the bar and joined his fellow spider.

 

“So a bet, huh?”

Phinks nodded.

“Well, you win,” Shal said.  “That guy seems really into you,”

Phinks looked over at the bartender who smiled at him.  Phinks hunched over his drink.

“I guess.  I suppose I’m not as interested as I was before,”

“No?”

There was a tiny little note in that one word.

Phinks looked up.

To anyone else, Shalnark’s expression would seem blandly cheerful.  Phinks read something else in those blue eyes.

 

Shalnark’s back hit the wall, hard.  He didn't notice.

Phinks was kissing him, hard and sloppy, one strong arm around him and one hand in his hair.

They had practically run out of the bar and had let themselves into the closest empty room in the hotel.

Phinks was sucking on the smaller man’s neck, both hands on his ass, squeezing.

“You’ve got the greatest ass, Shal.”

The manipulator laughed,

“Well let it go and I’ll let you see it,”

Phinks released him with a groan.

They both stripped quickly.

Phinks was a big man.  Tall and packed with muscle, he had broad, broad shoulders and powerful arms.  He was also fully erect, his impressively large cock bobbing in front of him.

Shalnark, though smaller, was no less pretty.  He didn't have the sheer mass of his friend but he was nicely muscled, his flawless pink skin almost glowing.  He had an average sized cock but it had a lovely fat head that blushed red when he was hard.

Phinks almost threw him onto the bed.

 

Hisoka and Illumi had also commandeered a room.

The two were tangled on the bed, long limbs intertwined as they lazily kissed and sucked at each other’s skin.

Hisoka rolled over onto the younger man, rubbing their erections together, brushing the long black strands of silky hair off of Illumi’s neck so that he could kiss him, mark him.  He knew it made Sylva crazy when his oldest showed up with love bites and hickeys on him.  It didn’t look professional.

Hisoka took care to litter as many as possible in visible places.

 

Chrollo and Feitan hadn’t made it past the lobby.

In a secluded corner, in an overstuffed chair, Chrollo was riding Feitan’s cock, and trying not to cry out in pleasure.  It was 2 am but there were still people about.

Chrollo was so close.  He was trying to prolong the pleasure, trying not to touch his dick as he rocked hard on the small spider’s fat cock.

Feitan, who was slid down in the chair, had both hands on Chrollo’s hips pulling him forward and down on each stroke to get more of his cock in his boss’ ass.

They were both fully clothed with just their trousers slid down, just two men in black doing the nasty in the far corner of a hotel lobby.  Chrollo had bitten down on the furry collar of his coat to muffle his moans when Feitan, with a tiny grin, angled his hips, bucking his pelvis up hard, hitting that sweet spot and making Chrollo gasp.  His hand closed on the taller man’s cock and a few strokes later, Chrollo came. 

Loudly.

  
  


A little after 3 am all four spiders walked side by side down the middle of the street.  Feitan, Phinks, Chrollo, and Shalnark, left to right.   It had rained and the tarmac glistened with oily water.  It was still barely misting and the fine droplets turned the streetlights into hazy globes.

“So where was it you ran off to?” Shalnark asked Chrollo.  Feitan, at the other end quickly looked away, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Oh I just lost interest.  I had a book I wanted to read.”

Shalnark nodded slowly.

“What became of Illumi and Hisoka?” Chrollo asked, “It's not like them to duck out on a competition.”

Phinks looked down at his Danchou.

“I dunno.  I know they left together.  Are they fucking?”

“Hisoka always fucking something,” Feitan said.

“What about you, Fei?” Phinks asked then yawned. “Where did you vanish to?”

The little spider shrugged.

“Got some exercise,”

Chrollo made a choking noise then coughed.

Shalnark, a bland smile on his face, looked at Phinks.

“Phinksy!  You were left!  Did you get any action?”

The tall man went crimson.  He was a terrible liar.

“I … uh … I …”

Chrollo grinned at him,

“Oh my god!  You slipped into some motel room for a bit of illicit copulation, didn’t you?!”

Feitan danced in a circle, grinning like an imp,

“Phinksy got la-id!  Phinksy got la-id!”

The tall enhancer glared at Shalnark and shoved both hands into his pockets.  He swore to himself that he’d never bet with these men again.

“Oh shut up … all of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was just gonna leave you hanging with the vague references to Sylva Zoldyk but I have a heart. I headcanon almost everything @ittyxbittyximp and @terminallydepraved write. Their stuff is GOLD. Anyway, Chrollo and daddy Zoldyk have done the horizontal mambo before:  
> [Limit Break by @terminallydepraved](http://http://archiveofourown.org/works/4370999) (she has dozens of this pair)  
> Feitan too:  
> [Moirai by @terminallydepraved](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6070189)  
> And in case you're wondering why Fei reacted so violently to Hisoka's lustful gaze:  
> [Fifty-Fifty by @ittyxbittyximp](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7983490) Read the [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8071882) too!
> 
> Thank you as always for reading! Please leave kudos if you liked it and any comments. I LIVE for comments!


End file.
